Quidditch et chantage, un mauvais mélange
by AurelyR
Summary: Comment James s'en est encore prit une en demandant à Lily de sortir avec lui. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas elle qui la frappé, mais autre chose...


Un petit OS de Jily qui commence à dater un peu (je l'ai écrit en février 2014 :'))

Bref, comme c'est ma première publication ici j'espère que ça va vous plaire ;)

Si jamais vous voulez me dire ce que vous en pensez, laissez-moi une review ou venez en discuter sur Twitter ( aurely_r)

Allez, kiss :*

* * *

Effervescence et brouhaha incessant. Voilà ce qui définissait le mieux la salle commune des Gryffondors en ce moment-même. Pourquoi tant d'agitation ? Simplement parce que le match de Quidditch de la saison opposant les Serpentards aux Gryffondors allait avoir lieu l'après-midi même. Tous les rouges et ors riaient, pariaient et encourageaient leurs joueurs favoris, même certains Poufsouffles et quelques Serdaigles avaient réussir à franchir le portrait de la Grosse Dame pour aller voir leurs amis avant l'événement tant attendu. Tout le monde était d'humeur joyeuse, enfin presque tout le monde car en effet, une jeune fille de septième année était assise à une table près de l'unique fenêtre de la salle commune, accompagnée d'un tas de livres. Cette jeune fille rousse et aux yeux verts émeraude avait les sourcils froncés. À cause de tout ce bruit, elle ne pouvait pas réviser comme elle le voulait, ce qui la contrariait énormément. Elle était donc en train de regarder les autres élèves d'un air mécontent lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'un jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien venait vers elle avec son éternel sourire enjôleur collé aux lèvres. Elle fit donc mine de ne pas l'avoir vu et elle regarda donc par la fenêtre. Le temps était parfait, digne d'un mois de mai, le soleil régnait au milieu du ciel bleu et des rares nuages blancs, les oiseaux chantaient, le saule cogneur était fleuri et les élèves se prélassaient au bord du Lac Noir. Lily aurait tant aimé sortir pour profiter de la délicieuse chaleur du printemps mais elle se devait de réviser pour ses ASPICs. 

\- _Bonjour ma Fleur de Lys !_

**J'aime tes cheveux qui volent**

**Le vent nous souffle des sensations**

**Qui viennent et s'en vont**

Lily fut donc contrainte de détacher son regard de l'extérieur et de le poser sur le jeune homme qui venait de s'asseoir face à elle. James Potter, voilà qui était ce jeune homme ; brun, assez musclé, les cheveux en bataille, des lunettes rondes posées sur son nez, des yeux marron hypnotiques, assez séduisant... Certes, il était en réalité vraiment trop craquant ! Mais, il s'agissait aussi d'un emmerdeur, d'un prétentieux, d'un coureur de jupons, d'un farceur hors pair et d'un de ces sales Maraudeurs ! Mais surtout, il était celui qui était soi-disant tombé amoureux de la rousse il y a des années de cela et qui lui déclarait sa flamme à tout bout de champ en plein milieu des couloirs bondés de Poudlard. Et, à chaque fois, Lily lui répondait avec un gros vent ou une gifle phénoménale, ne voulant en aucun cas que Potter continue de la ridiculiser et ne désirant pas passer pour ces minettes qui tombaient sans arrêt aux pieds du capitaine et poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

**Viens, t'as la couleur du soleil**

**Ça se fait rare par ici**

**Tu dois savoir de tout te défendre**

**Comment plonger pour de bon**

\- _Ce n'est pas vraiment gentil de faire comme si je n'étais pas là, Lily-Jolie._

En effet, la jeune fille avait rebaissé les yeux vers ses livres, bien décidée à l'ignorer, une fois de plus.

\- _Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Potter ! _

_\- Oh, détend-toi, ce n'est qu'un surnom. _

_\- Je m'en fous ! _

_\- Bref, tu vas venir me voir jouer ? _

_\- Non ! _

_\- Bon, je retente ma chance : vas-tu venir, ô grande Préfète-En-Chef, voir ta maison écraser les Serpentards ? _

_\- Non ! _

_\- Pourquoi ? _

_\- Parce que ! _

_\- Quelle répartie, tu m'épates, je te félicite ! M'enfin, tant pis, amuse-toi bien avec tes bouquins._

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme se leva et effleura la main de la rousse avec la sienne. Lily sentit comme quelque chose bouger doucement dans son ventre, une sensation agréable, un sentiment étrange qui était né lorsque leurs peaux étaient entrées en contact. Elle secoua donc doucement la tête pour se reprendre et referma le livre ouvert devant elle d'un coup sec avant de monter dans son dortoir, un peu chamboulée.

**Ouvre les yeux **

**Ouvre les yeux**

**Tour de tes yeux **

**Tour de tes yeux**

Le Souafle volait de mains en mains, les cognards touchaient parfois leurs cibles, le vif d'or était encore introuvable, les joueurs se démenaient et les supporters les encourageaient. Au bout de trois quart d'heure de jeu épuisant et mouvementé, un temps mort fut demandé par le capitaine des Gryffondors. James regroupa donc son équipe dans le vestiaire et entama l'explication d'une toute nouvelle stratégie à laquelle il venait de penser.

\- _Williams et Spinnet, vous serez en défense. Adamson, essaye de faire tomber un maximum de Serpentards de leur balai. Pendant ce temps, moi, Mcdonald et Preaker nous allons..._

Quelques minutes plus tard, toute l'équipe retourna sur le terrain et s'éleva à nouveau dans les airs. James jeta rapidement un coup d'oeil du côté des gradins des Gryffondors et sourit en y voyant Lily. Il s'approcha donc et l'interpella bien qu'elle sembla l'avoir déjà vu.

\- _Evans ! Tu as enfin fini par venir me voir ! _

_\- Ferme-la Potter et retourne jouer, le match vient de recommencer ! _

_\- Je retournerai jouer seulement si tu acceptes de sortir avec moi ! _

_\- Mais... Non !_

Lily était indignée, trouvant injuste une telle demande.

\- _Si tu n'acceptes pas et si, donc, je ne retourne pas jouer, nous allons perdre. Tu aimerais être la cause de notre défaite à ce match ?_

Du chantage, voilà l'un des domaines dans lequel James excellait et Lily le savait très bien. Seulement, avec elle ça n'avait jamais fonctionné, presque jamais... Voyant que la rousse ne répondait rien, le Gryffondor allait réitérer sa demande lorsque la jeune fille hurla.

\- _JAMES !_

Le jeune homme eu à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il se reçu un cognard lancé à toute allure en plein ventre. Il en eu le souffle coupé et lâcha donc le manche de son balai pour se tenir le ventre, comme si la douleur naissante et bientôt insupportable allait disparaître grâce à ce geste. Mais, étant désormais un peu déboussolé et ne se tenant plus, il bascula soudain et tomba dans le vide. Une scène horrible, voilà ce à quoi Lily venait d'assister. La jeune fille descendit les gradins à toute vitesse alors que les joueurs, les professeurs et quelques groupies formaient déjà un cercle autour du brun à lunettes désormais inconscient sur le sol. Lily poussa tout le monde pour se retrouver aux côtés du professeur Dumbledore qui examinait l'état de James d'un air calme. Par la suite, le jeune homme fut placé sur un brancard en lévitation et emmené à l'infirmerie du château.

**Chère et douce étoile**

**Les vents s'essoufflent dans tes cheveux longs**

**Qui vaguent et s'en vont**

Un mal de tête horrible et une douleur épouvantable dans le ventre étaient présents lorsque James se réveilla. Il ouvrit très lentement les yeux tout en grimaçant, après de gros efforts, il se releva tout doucement en position assise pour ensuite regarder autour de lui. C'est presque immédiatement qu'il reconnue l'infirmerie, mais le lieu où il se trouvait lui était bien égal car son attention avait été attirée par une chevelure rousse. Lily était assise sur une chaise, les bras croisés sur le bord du lit du jeune homme et la tête posée sur ceux-ci, elle dormait paisiblement. Malgré les douleurs qui assaillaient James, il sourit en voyant sa bien-aimée endormie, la trouvant encore plus belle ainsi. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de caresser doucement ses cheveux pour la réveiller.

**Ouvre les yeux**

**Ouvre les yeux**

**Tour de tes yeux **

**Tour de tes yeux**

La jeune fille bougea donc un peu un peu en sentant les caresses du jeune homme, elle se redressa doucement et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de voir son camarade, elle se recula donc subitement, au grand désespoir du brun.

\- _Oh, excuse-moi, je voulais pas te faire peur..._

_\- Non non, c'est rien, t'en fais pas._

Elle rapprocha de nouveau sa chaise du lit, s'étant tout de même reculer de presque cinquante centimètres.

\- _Je m'attendais pas à te voir ici. _

\- _Mmh... Disons que je me suis dit que tu serais plus tranquille si c'était moi qui venais plutôt que l'une de tes groupies. _

_\- Oh..._

James baissa un peu la tête, déçu qu'elle ne soit venue que pour cette raison et pas parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Mais justement, Lily s'était inquiétée, elle pensait même n'avoir jamais eu aussi peur et hurler aussi fort sur le fan-club des Maraudeurs, qui criait pour pouvoir accompagner James à l'infirmerie, de toute sa vie.

\- _L'infirmière m'a chargé de te dire que tu ne devais pas sortir de ton lit. Tu es faible car tu t'es pris un cognard en plein ventre, généreusement envoyé par Lucius Malefoy, et lorsque tu es tombé de ton balai ta tête a violemment heurté le sol et tu te l'ais ouverte contre un caillou._

Et sur ces mots, la jeune fille effleura la blessure qui se trouvait près de la tempe du jeune homme, la touchant à peine. Ce geste troubla un peu le blessé mais le fit tout de même sourire.

**Je me lave de tes "je sais"**

**Je me fous de tes "je savais"**

**Dis, je t'avais prévenu**

\- _Et qui a gagné le match ? _

_\- Les Serpentards, malheureusement. Mais ça doit être à cause du fait que notre meilleur joueur et capitaine était KO._

James sourit encore davantage à ses paroles et Lily se mit à rougir.

\- _Je prends ça pour un compliment..._

**Amoureux transit**

**Le vent nous souffle quoi se répondre**

Lily ne répondit rien et se leva pour ensuite s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de James. Pourquoi elle faisait cela ? Elle n'en savait rien. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait eu la peur de sa vie en le voyant tomber de son balai et elle était heureuse de le voir. Était-elle en train de se rendre compte qu'elle tenait finalement à lui ? Peut-être bien... Encore d'une manière un peu hésitante, James posa sa main sur celle de sa dulcinée et il fut bien plus qu'heureux de voir qu'elle ne se dérobait pas. Lily, quant à elle, retrouva la sensation étrange qui l'avait gagné quelques heures plus tôt.

\- _C'est bizarre, tu ne m'as toujours pas giflé ou insulté, Lily. Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas to__i qui es tombée sur la tête ?_

_\- Sûre et certaine !_

Les deux Gryffondors continuèrent donc de discuter longuement, l'infirmière venant de temps à autre s'occuper de James. Lily avait voulu partir pour le laisser se faire soigner mais il avait insisté pour qu'elle reste assise à ses côtés. C'est ainsi que la rousse découvrit une toute nouvelle facette du jeune homme ; il était drôle, doux, attentionné et surtout très gentil. Et, c'est lorsqu'il avait enfin osé l'embrasser avec tendresse qu'elle s'était enfin rendue compte qu'elle était bel et bien amoureuse de lui, du grand James Potter.

**Aussi vaste, aussi léger**

**Que ces nuits argentées**

**Félicité, tu m'embrasses**

**Et je fonds**

**Ouvre les yeux **

**Ouvre les yeux**

**Tour de tes yeux **

**Tour de tes yeux**


End file.
